Esperando el momento
by Call me M. Jane
Summary: Las estaciones pasan y el tiempo vuela. Instantes en las vidas de Daichi y Suga. -¿Sabes? Creo que podría acostumbrarme -sonríe Sugawara detrás de las sábanas. Lleva un buen rato trazándole un río de cosquillas por la espalda morena, describiendo los huesos de los omoplatos cuando se marcan bajo la piel, arrullando de vez en cuando las costillas. -¿Mmm?


Holiwi! Les dejo por aquí una historia chiquitica para explicar porqué en Chicle de Naranaja Daichi y Suga están junto, espero que les guste y cualquier cosa déjenmelas en los comentario. Bombones y chocolates para todos 3.

* * *

 _._

 _Esperando el momento_

 _._

 **I. Otoño, tercero de preparatoria.**

La pulcra cama, carente de arrugas o dobleces por las esquinas, vestía una colcha color crema, pecosa de florecillas negras dibujadas de punta a punta, a juego con los cojines y las almohadas ataviadas en turquesa y tonos chocolate; ocupaba poco espacio de la acogedora habitación, tan limpia y ordenada como si fuera una fotografía inmarcesible. Cada mueble a juego con el siguiente de un beige arenoso y pulido, laqueados a conciencia para que el paso de los años no mellara la madera.

El anaquel que recorría la pared era el más atestado de objetos.

Retratos enmarcados en cristal y libros alineados sin que el polvo acumulara peso sobre sus lomos, de vez en cuando se podía encontrar diminutas figuras de origami perfectamente logradas entre los recodos de la estantería; más allá, debajo de la ventana que daba al jardín trasero y a las montañas llenas de bruma, por la que corrían cortinas de crepé marfil, había un pequeño escritorio cuya única decoración era un ramillete floreado de azaleas, sus pétalos se abrían al tenue sol de la tarde, rosáceas, perennes, y una ondulada lámpara metálica cuya copa terminaba en un paraguas que descansaba en el filo de la mesa.

La vela semiderruida en un jarrón heráldico* tenía una llama escurridiza y que tiritaba al más leve soplo de aire, proyectaba figuras maoríes sobre la madera. Un olor a vainilla y canela flotaba a través de los apuntes garabateados a boli azul y negro. Bordeaba la ropa de algodón, el jersey ocre tejido a mano, los pantalones vaqueros, los guantes ceniza concienzudamente doblados en la mesilla de noche.

En lo personal, si tuviera que destacar un punto fuerte sobre todos los recodos que apreciaba de aquel cuarto, era una alfombra pintada de naranja tostado –algo desgastada por el paso de los años y los pies y los ataques de cosquillas– que aún conserva esa textura aterciopelada sobre la piel. Blanda, mimosa. Casi adictiva. No es más que un trozo de tela bien puesta justo en el núcleo de la habitación en la que frecuentaban desparramar los pies descalzos y hundir –como si fuese tierra mojada– los dedos, arrullándolos en una impresión suave y relajante. También solía ir (como ahora) una mesita plegable negra.

—Debería dar 0´145.

—Da 0´53, te lo he dicho ya tres veces, lo pone en la parte de atrás del libro. Vuelve a repasarlo, anda —las palabras salen con la paciencia de mil sabios, acumuladas durante siglos en un adolescente campechano y de trato fácil—. Si quieres te dejo lo que he hecho yo o te lo explico, estoy seguro de que estás pasando algo por alto.

— _No_ , las estadísticas no se me dan especialmente bien. No es lo mío, eso es todo —remarca con el sonido de las hojas pasar—. Quién me manda a mí querer ir a la universidad.

—Y hacer biología. No lo olvides, las matemáticas te perseguirán de por vida.

—Gracias por recordármelo.

—Lo has decidido tú —una sonrisa florece en sus mejillas.

— _Suga._ —ruega Daichi, mirando con la impaciencia fundida en el chocolate caliente que rodea las pupilas de su amigo como si llevara toda una vida buscando la solución al problema y por más que se hubiese leído cada libro escrito en la Tierra no era capaz de hallar la solución—. _Mátame._

Aunque esa es una. Una muy agradable.

—Venga, no me seas pesado anda —alienta Sugawara, chocando el hombro izquierdo con el suyo derecho—. Trae para acá eso, que te lo explico.

Sin dejarle tiempo a razonar si quiere o no que haga de profesor particular, le arrebata la libreta llena de apuntes y los problemas fotocopiados a papel. En clase habían dicho que _seguramente_ caía uno igual. Que serían benévolos y no se cargarían a la mitad de la clase porque era su último curso. Espera sinceramente que fuese así o se siente capaz de recorrer los pasillos del instituto hasta plantarles cara con toda la educación que sus padres le habían dado hasta hallar la mejor forma de hacer entender lo necesitado de un aprobado que estaba.

Y, además, que iban a las Nacionales, señores. Se merecían algún descansito.

—¿Vas a salir con ella? —comenta Suga a voz de pronto, diez ejercicios después, rozando las nueve y media de la noche.

—¿Con quién?

—Con quién va a ser —contesta, socarrón. La sonrisa medio aliento implantada en la cara, cruzándose los brazos y haciéndole un escáner personal—. Con _Michimiya._ Es una buena chica.

 _No me digas._

—Ya, sí, lo sé.

—Te dio un amuleto para el partido —sigue, jugando con el boli que escribe azul pero tiene un cobertor amarillo con la palabra "Pika-Pika" escrita en vertical— y funcionó.

—No reduciría a polvo nuestros entrenamientos sólo porque coincidiera con un papelito santificado —aduce Daichi, entretenido en el remolino que se le ha formado a Suga justo en el flequillo. Quizás por esa manía tan rara que tiene de enrollarse el pelo con el dedo índice mientras lee las parrafadas kilométricas copiadas en clase sin pausa ni descanso.

—El caso es que fue expresamente a vernos. A verte en realidad —le pica en un costado, a la altura de las costillas flotantes, donde el aleteo se convierte en risa—. Venga, dímelo, te he visto sonreír. Con ella, en los pasillos, mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa, cuando vamos a las clases extras y ella trae zumo de melón para los tres... ¿Es que no confías en mí?

 _No. Confío tanto en ti como lo haría un perro a su dueño. Pero hay algo en tu mirada apacible que se vuelve cristal roto cuando nos ves a la salida de los entrenamientos. Hay algo que se endurece en mi corazón si te veo así. Como ahora. Convertido en una máscara amable, como si hubiese un manual en tu cabeza diciéndote qué debes hacer y qué palabras decir para seguir siendo mi amigo._

—No lo tengo claro —Y es lo más sincero que puede ser dadas las circunstancias, con la sangre vuelta una avalancha de nieve y la pelusilla de los brazos erizada de los nervios.

—Pero te lo ha pedido.

Hay un tic sempiterno en la comisura de los labios de Sugawara, uno ínfimo e inapreciable que la mayoría no advertiría, de esos que solo ves si prestas verdadera atención a los lunares desdibujados en su piel pálida incluso cuando son café diluido en leche.

—Deberías salir con ella. Es una buena chica. —Repite, insiste, desiste. Como un loro sin consciencia.

 _Sí, lo es._

* * *

 **II. Invierno, primero de carrera.**

El 31 de diciembre esparce alegría a base de confeti, canciones sintonizadas a risa y farolillos hechos de papel vegetal rojo cuyo corazón amarillo iluminaba las curvas frías de la nieve.

Las pisadas dejaban huecos en la alfombra blanca.

El olor del caramelo fundido sobre las manzanas rojas, el algodón rosa tejido en espiral, las palomitas pintadas de azúcar colorido abren el estómago y llenan la boca de ganas y saliva. Hay puestecitos de madera decorados en rezos rodeando el amplio camino adoquinado, por donde caminaba un mar de personas ataviadas con gabardinas gruesas, capas de antelina y gorros cuyos pompones bailaban contentos en todas las direcciones. Allí, subiendo una escalinata atestada de risas y manos entrelazadas, y justo después de pasar por un _torii_ negro y escarlata, descansaba la boca del templo.

Abierta para sus invitados.

El monolito vestía sus mejores galas. Podía apreciarse con toda claridad las diminutas luces doradas colgando al borde del techo –que caía como si de una montaña se tratase–; también había serpientes de papel erizadas y brillantes alrededor de los altos torreones de madera carmesí, y pancartas con palabras de buen año a ambos lados de las puertas.

— _Ey_ —La sorpresa lo recorre como un rayo frío, desde la nuca hasta la punta de los pies. —Siento haberte hecho esperar, ha sido un infierno para que encontráramos aparcamiento.

Lleva el gorro de algodón azul que le regaló el año pasado, hecho a mano, doblado a la altura de las orejas donde se le escapan pequeños mechones oscuros levemente rizados, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja bañada en aliento blanco y rubor.

—Es verdad, Suga. Vaya, tienes las mejillas frías, ¿quieres mí bufanda? —Unas manos enfundadas en violeta, ásperas por la rugosidad del lino, agasajan sus mejillas— Deberías haber venido con nosotros.

Corresponde la caricia arrullándola con sus dedos, también enguantados, y aprieta. Esta vez fuera de su cara.

 _Es una gran chica y le hace feliz._

—¿Y estropearles la cita? Va a ser que no —El corazón tira dardos tranquilizantes al resto del cuerpo cuando ve el sonrojo abrirse paso en la pareja. Guiña un ojo. Sonríe con cariño—. Dime, Michimiya, que el idiota de Daichi te ha agradecido como se merece el regalo, —susurra en una oreja de la que cae un pendiente con forma de lágrima— por lo menos te habrá dado un beso que valga la pena, ¿no? Seguro que esas horas de dudas recorriendo el otro día el centro comercial han valido la pena.

— _¡Eh!_ Deja de coquetear con ella, ¿no vas a felicitarme, Suga?

—Te tengo demasiado mimado para eso, Daichi.

—Es mi cumpleaños, da igual el resto de días —dice, oteando entre la multitud— ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Por ahí, deberías haber visto a Kageyama vestido con yukata —ríe, mirándolos a los dos—. Hinata y Tanaka no han parado de burlarse por lo _patoso_ que está siendo, se ha caído dos veces tratando de subir las escaleras sin separar mucho los pies.

Una mejilla se eleva en el antiguo capitán, divertido.

—Estos niños… —niega, para luego dudar unos instantes. La lengua se asoma de sus labios y los acaricias, parece que el gorro le pica al inicio del cuello. —¿Y… y Kenjiro?

—¿Kenjiro vino? —los ojos de Michimiya saltan, alegres—. ¡Es tan agradable! No sabía que fuesen amigos, Suga.

La incomodidad le aplasta el pecho.

—Bueno, sí, coincidimos en un par de clases y como su padre está de viaje pensé que sería buena idea que tuviese compañía —mira los dedos desnudos de su mejor amigo, engarzados entre ellos, blancos—, fue con Asahi a comprar chocolate caliente, se acaban de ir, en realidad.

—¿Sí? Pues entonces creo que voy a ir a ver si los pillo —indica la chica dirigiendo una sonrisa de cien quilates a su novio, dándole un codazo en el brazo izquierdo—, ¿tú también quieres no? Con dos de azúcar.

 _Con tres, en realidad, pero tú no le vas a decir nada, ¿verdad?_

—¡Ten cuidado! —pide el cumpleañero, una vez que el abrigo verde oliva que abraza la figura femenina se pierde entre la multitud. Daichi extiende la mano y juega con el cordón suspendido de su abrigo gris ratón. _Demasiado cerca_ — ¿De verdad que no me vas a felicitar?

—¿Por cumplir 19 años? Aún tengo una hora para pensármelo —comenta, se traga los latidos que corren como la lava a punto de estallar en la cima del volcán. Llega a la garganta y lo asfixia. Porque están a solas y cuando lo están él no se corta un pelo en reducir la distancia que los separa— ¿Has pensado en tu deseo? Recuerda cerrar los ojos cuando suenen las campanadas.

—Aún no se cual elegir, no hay que pedir a la ligera. Tú que dices, ¿qué decido? —prueba, esta vez jugando con los botones negros perfectamente colocados a la altura del pecho.

 _No me pidas que decida por ti. No cuando podría derretirme en un segundo si me miras como la miras a ella._

—Creo —empieza, quitándose los guantes –que guarda en los bolsillos del abrigo– sintiendo el frío caminar por los nudillos. Le coge de la cara, le acaricia los pómulos helados. Y sonríe. Por los dos—, creo que deberías pedir los deseos con sensatez, yo siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte a cumplirlos.

Siempre le ha gustado las expresiones que nadan entre lo que siente y dice. Un muro intermedio que no miente. Las cejas hundidas, la nariz erizada, los labios fruncidos. Tiene en la frente, escondida en la maleza naciente y castaña oscura, una pequeña cicatriz pálida –le había contado que, en su momento, la sangre brotaba como una fuente rota, siendo ahora vestigios de seis puntos– que le encantaría acariciar y comprobar el tacto. Si sería más suave que el resto de la piel. Si le dolería como un recuerdo vivo. Si no sería más que un arruga impresa y oculta.

—Así que, antes que nada —continúa, dando un paso hacia atrás. Los brazos caen a los costados. Las personas les rozan las espaldas y los hombros, zombis con sed del tintineo y palabras de buena fortuna— te voy a dar tu regalo.

Rebusca, la mirada café chispea sobre sus hombros. Tantea, con ambas manos metidas en el bolso (que le cruza de derecha a izquierda), la cartera, unas llaves de las que pende un cadena con una foto en miniatura del Karasuno, hace a un lado el libro de haikus que siempre lleva encima por si las moscas y el aburrimiento se sienta a su lado en los viajes en tren y saca un paquete. Está envuelto en papel de regalo, es verde y hay renos cuya nariz está encendida regando el fondo brillante.

—No es mucho, pero…

—Es más que suficiente para mí —sentencia y le arrebata de sus manos el bulto. Destroza el papel, lo arruga y se lo mete en los bolsillos de la chaqueta negra.

La prenda se abre como un acordeón lánguido, la lana zurcida a croché camina de una mano a otra en un azul real*, casi del mismo color que el gorro que le abriga las orejas. No tarda ni un segundo en ponérsela, le da tres vueltas.

—Me encanta —dice Daichi con la bufanda tapándole la nariz y la boca. El vaho se le escurre por las mejillas— a este paso me vas a hacer un armario entero.

—Ya te gustaría —prorrumpe con una risilla—. Deberíamos ir a buscarlos, no es normal que tarden tanto.

—Koushi.

 _Koushi._

Quizás sea la espontaneidad, la falta de familiaridad, el tiempo que no escucha su nombre de los labios del otro, pero por un momento vuelve a quebrarse algo debajo de sus zapatos marrones.

—Mmm

Unas yemas conocidas le rozan las suyas, aún desnudas, mientras caminan a trompicones entre ríos de personas

—El año que viene quiero unos guantes. Siempre tengo las manos frías y es por tu culpa.

—No seas pedilón, Daichi, cómprate unos.

Los dedos se abrazan.

— _Es mi cumpleaños._ Además, para qué voy gastar dinero si los tuyos son mejor.

—Me lo pensaré. A lo mejor te hacen falta calcetines.

—Guarda esa idea para el siguiente.

 _Y el siguiente._

* * *

 **III. Primavera, primero de carrera.**

—Karasuno… _¡Podemos hacerlo!_

El rugido calma la estampida de aplausos en las gradas, deshiela los nervios encasquetados bajo la piel. Va son imparables, pero Hinata está en el banquillo y los ánimos se han desinflado como un globo tras la fiesta.

 _Uno más, uno más, uno más. UNO MÁS._

—¿Quieres? —invita Kenjiro. La oferta huele a carne y pasta de arroz, desviando su atención del saque sempiterno que acababa de hacer Yamaguchi— Creo que es mejor opción que comerte las uñas.

Punto a favor.

 _Me comeré lo que quiera._

Acepta el bollo caliente con forma de durazno, y observa las gafas de pasta azul que decoran la mirada verde del chico; siempre vestido a camisas de cuadros bien acicaladas dentro de unos pantalones de pinzas –normalmente marrones o negros– y zapatos en punta que centellean ante la luz blanquecina del pabellón, impecables. El pelo negro repeinado hasta la médula y con la postura demasiado recta.

—Suga ha ido a por un par de refrescos —continúa, sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire— me dijo que te traería una bebida isotónica de limón, creo que se llamaba Heasay, Helsit…

— _Healthya_ , sí, la de limón es mi favorita, _Koushi_ lo sabe bien.

No tendría por qué remarcarlo. No es _necesario_. Pero tiene ganas de romper la imagen idílica de chico sacado de novela rosa y quebrarle los dientes perfectamente alineados y que no le coja de la mano a Sugawara, incluso cuando no los tiene delante. Ni que fuera un príncipe buscando la princesa adecuada. _No_ es un príncipe. Y Suga no es _su_ princesa.

—Los chicos lo están haciendo genial hoy, ¿verdad? Debes estar orgulloso de ellos—sigue, repasando la nueva alineación— es una pena que Hinata haya tenido que salir a descansar, ha marcado la mayoría.

 _Lo estoy, podría ponerles un pedestal por lograr todo lo que están consiguiendo. Pero tú de eso no tienes ni pajolera idea._

—Se ha doblado el tobillo —contesta Daichi, cansado.

El bloqueo del contrario amuralla el fuerte y rompe el golpetazo de Tanaka. Saltaría de las gradas llenas de bullicio y le calmaría hasta la última tensión, está demasiado nervioso y él puede con todo. Incluso más.

Termina pasándose las manos por la cara.

— _Ya_ , pero tampoco ha sido para tanto, ¿no? —insiste, picándole la rodilla con la suya— mira lo nervioso que está sentado junto al entrenador, Ukia ¿no? —Daichi escucha el siseo de una bolsa que se abre paso desde la esquina— va a salir despedido del banco si no lo sacan.

Kageyama hace una finta. Tres puntos más y pasarán a la siguiente ronda.

— _Ukai_ sabrá lo que debe hacer —los nudillos blancos y el corazón de cristal—, no todo es lo que parece. Hinata es el mayor tonto del vóley que puedes echarte en cara y no atiende a razones, se desangraría en la cancha si fuera necesario para que el equipo ganara —el marrón centellea cuando se encuentra el brillo de las gafas— pero eso no quiere decir que esté bien. Ya jugará el próximo partido.

La pelota tricolor vuela de un lado a otro durante lo que parecen eones, sin pausa ni descanso, ondeando entre las manos como si de una cometa de papel se tratase. Ennoshita falla al tratar de cogerla.

 _Duce._

—¿Qué tal está Michimiya? Es una pena que no haya podido venir —difiere extendiendo de más la tercera "i". Daichi comienza a plantearse si debe o no estamparle la mitad del pastelito que le queda en la mano—, ¿es que ha pasado algo malo? Puedes contármelo, soy todo oídos, no me gustaría verles mal a los dos.

 _Y a ti qué._

Una lluvia de lucidez le cala hasta los huesos cuando Tsukishima bloquea, marca punto de partido. Y se siente grande entre el público.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Daichi agrupando en una bolsa amarilla los envoltorios de golosinas que ha estado siendo su único entretenimiento la primera mitad del partido mientras los nervios se volvían ansiedad y éstos, hambre.

—¿Por qué… qué? —y por primera vez en lo que llevan de tarde, la sonrisilla ladina que enmarca un rostro afeitado no le amedrenta el estómago.

Ni siquiera necesita ver el último punto que marca un chico de primero, cuyos pelos se rizan en todas las direcciones y bailan como un paraguas amarillo, ayudado por el pase tan certero que había hecho Noya desde un lateral. Porque sabe que está todo ganado y confía en ellos.

—¿Qué por qué te interesa el que esté bien o no con Yui? —cuestiona Daichi, limpiándose la pernera del pantalón deportivo—. Mira, no me trago ni un pelo tus cuentos de hadas, ¿vale? —ve a lo lejos a Suga, quien sonríe con las mejillas floreadas en amapolas—, estoy casi seguro de que por lo único que tratas con tanto ímpetu caerme bien es porque sabes lo que hay.

Kenjiro se levanta y el rictus cambia entre la multitud de vítores.

—¿El qué sé exactamente?

—Que cuando tú te vayas —levanta una mano y se la extiende a su mejor amigo quien se hace hueco entre las personas—, cuando tú ya no estés —nota unas yemas frescas de las bebidas frías rozarle los dedos— yo seguiré aquí.

 _Esperando el momento._

* * *

 **IV. Verano, transición entre segundo y tercero de carrera.**

La brisa nocturna se filtra entre las paredes corredizas de papel y madera, viaja entre las lámparas colgantes y áureas, camina por el tatami arañado por los años, se ondula entre los armarios y las sillas. Refresca la piel pegajosa del calor y los 35 grados bajo la luna llena. Traiciona a las risas llenas de licor y ositos _Haribo*_ que inundan una mesa de cristal negra ahumada.

Hacía ya media hora que Tanaka dormitaba en una esquina del cuarto, una mano metida entre los pantalones y otra símil de una almohada. El ronquido podría escucharse en Australia. Otra más atrás en la que Asahi se disculpó porque lo necesitaban en casa. Saeko en cambio había desaparecido tras una llamada sospechosamente tardía de _vete tú a saber quién_. El único que quedaba en planta, hablando cual Correcaminos escurridizo, era Nishinoya.

—Y, _a ver_ , que a mí me da igual los dulces —balbucea dándole un largo buche a la cerveza restante. Mira con desprecio el fondo vacío del cristal—, los dulces son dulces y me encantan. Me ponen de buen humor, ¿saben? Como los videos de perritos y gatitos en Youtube, podría pegarme horas. NO. DÍAS, me pasaría DÍAS viendo esas caritas redonditas, rechonchas y peluditas que maúllan y gimotean en busca de cariño —da un golpe en la mesa al reposar la botella— ¿ustedes no?

No estaba prestando verdadera atención. No desde que Daichi había decidido que era más entretenido jugar con el borde de su camisa de lino verde en vez de escuchar la verborrea mental de su amigo. Tiene la sonrisa más bonita que le ha visto jamás y el corazón le duele de solo mirarlo.

—¿Mmm? —logra hacer un sonido de asistencia.

El pelo está más corto y las camisetas sin manga le quedan verdaderamente bien.

—Que si a ustedes… ¡BAH! —Noya se levanta de sopetón, tirando el taburete a sus espaldas— No estaba hablando de eso. ¡POLLAS! ¡PENES! De eso quería hablarles. Os podéis creer…—sonidos de muebles, murmullos ininteligibles, alguna que otra maldición y "ay, joder, eso duele, maldita esquina totalmente innecesaria del sillón"— ¿os podéis creer que han abierto un puesto ambulante a la vuelta de la esquina de mi casa que vende pastelitos en forma de pene? PERO ES QUE NO SE QUEDA AHÍ —Suga lo escucha trastear mientras su propia mano se cuela alrededor de la rodilla de Daichi. Y aprieta—, es que, para más credibilidad, le ponen chocolate blanco derretido dentro simulando el _semen_. EL SEMEN. ¿Ustedes lo ven apropiado? Porque yo no, ¿dónde está el mando de la tele? Quiero poner Gran Hermano, dentro de poco es la final —el ex-capitán del Karasuno boquea a tres pulsos de distancia "¿quieres salir de aquí?". El antiguo número dos responde "sí"—. _Aquí, pillín._ Bueno, el caso es que no me gustaría que mi hijo (yo no pienso tener ninguno, era por poner un ejemplo) se estuviera comiendo un pene de harina chorreando semen dulce por la calle. IMAGINAOS EL PANORAMA… Aunque hay que admitir que están bastante ricos y… ¿ya se van?

El mechón naciente y rubio que brota como un girasol entre mala hierba se le mueve al notar dos cuerpos de pie y sin intención de despedirse.

—Sí, lo siento Noya. Estamos cansados —a Sugawara se le pone el corazón en la boca cuando Daichi barre las uñas por su nuca.

Él sólo asiente, dos, tres veces de más, aún con la caricia impresa en la piel.

—Venga, va, tengan cuidadito y mándenme un mensaje desde que lleguen —dice cambiando de canal.

No dudan ni un segundo en escaparse del salón.

Caminan entre sonrisas y miradas chisporroteantes, con las cosquillas a la altura del pecho que descienden hasta el estómago.

—¿Tú te lo comerías? —comenta de pronto Suga, caminando por una línea blanca pintada en el pavimento— Nishinoya no lo ha dicho, pero se llaman _pollizcochos._ En realidad, tengo curiosidad por probarlos.

—¿Su nombre no eran _D-cakes_? D de dick.

Sugawara suelta una carcajada limpia y alta.

—¿Cómo sabes eso, Daichi?

—¿Cómo lo sabes tú?

 _Quiero escucharte reír todos los días del año. Despertarme con tu sinfonía por las mañanas._

—Uno sabe cosas —mueve los hombros en un gesto conciliador, las mejillas felices, y choca todo el cuerpo contra el de él—. No te atrevas a decir _"pis yi timbin si quisis"_ porque no me vale.

Daichi le cuenta que lo vio en un video de Facebook la semana pasada, pegados a la pared de una casa cuando un coche pasa de largo. Hablan un poco de todo, a pesar de que se ven a diario, como por ejemplo de que Michimiya tiene el pelo más largo desde que cortaron (hace ya casi un año) y lo bien que le está yendo (mejor que bien en realidad) como capitana en el equipo universitario o de lo mal que le quedó la nariz a Kenjiro después del puñetazo que le propinó Suga al enterarse que le estaba poniendo los cuernos meses atrás. Del amor incipiente que veían en los ojos de Kageyama al ver a Hinata saltar de aquí para allá y las prácticas que tendrían el año que viene.

—¿Te quedas en mi casa? —propone Daichi una vez doblan la esquina.

—¿Tú quieres que me quede? —el marrón resplandece ante la luz de la farola— Daichi, no quiero forzar las cosas.

—No quiero que camines sólo durante media hora —se rasca la nuca, sonrojado—. Quería decir _a dormir_.

Siente el arañazo de la vergüenza en el pecho y las mejillas, y podría desplomarse en el suelo en cualquier momento, porque es que no han hablado claramente del tema de si se gustan o sólo están siendo cariñosos o están al mismo nivel y quieren avanzar a paso de tortuga o quizás él se ha hecho unas esperanzas falsas después de un par de bebidas efervescentes.

 _Ah._

—Sí, sí. Claro —le agarra las manos a pesar de que le tiemblan las suyas—. Perdón.

—No seas tonto, la verdad es que yo tampoco he estado fino, _¿eh?_ —le besa la palma, en las durezas— ya podría haber especificado o algo, solo… no quiero que te vayas.

 _Nunca a ser posible._

Llegan quince minutos más tardes a la penumbra de la silenciosa casa. Los pies se deslizan a hurtadillas. Toman agua y se lavan los dientes aguantándose las ganas de reír al escuchar las gárgaras del otro. Extienden las colchonetas en el suelo frío, dejando la televisión en OFF como único foco de luz.

—¿Sabes? Creo que podría acostumbrarme —sonríe Sugawara detrás de las sábanas. Lleva un buen rato trazándole un río de cosquillas por la espalda morena, describiendo los huesos de los omoplatos cuando se marcan bajo la piel, arrullando de vez en cuando las costillas.

—¿Mmm? —pregunta Daichi, demasiado relajado para abrir la boca.

—A que te huelan los pies.

Suga siente la tensión de los músculos bajo las yemas.

—No pueden olerme, me pongo talco.

—De verdad, estoy casi inmunizado —pincha la carne del antebrazo—, si mañana tiraran una bomba nuclear sobreviviría.

Daichi retuerce su postura y lo mira de lado. Ojos más cerca de Morfeo que de él.

—Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿no?

—No —ríe flojo y lo abraza. La mano en su pecho, la barbilla en el hombro. Se siente valiente y el corazón deja de esconderse—, pero te voy a querer igual.

Una vez escuchó que no es buena idea salir de casa después de las dos de la mañana. Que trae mala suerte. Que al final las cosas no salen bien. Que es mejor dejarlas para cuando la cabeza esté fría y no a la temperatura del sol. Suga no sabe dónde lo pudo escuchar, pero una vez que los labios de Daichi se estampan contra los suyos hechos un nido de piernas y brazos, no le cabe la menor duda que no puede haber nada malo en su aliento con sabor a licor de manzana, cerveza amarga y pasta de dientes; ni mucho menos en la forma sutil que tiene de acunarlo entre sus brazos y despejarle el flequillo mientras le besa la frente entre _No sabes cuánto tiempo_ y _creo que podría esperarte una eternidad más para sentirte así._

—Y me vas a hacer unos calzoncillos calentitos para mi cumpleaños —arrulla con los labios pegados a su nariz.

La muerde.

— _Ya veremos_ —le muerde la mejilla—. Ay, para ya.

—Calzoncillos. Hechos. A. Mano —dictamina con las cejas fruncidas y la sonrisa temblándole en la cara.

—Quiero dormir.

— _Koushi._

Abre un ojo en la oscuridad y ve por primera vez esa mirada que lleva buscando toda la vida en él. Le besa una vez más.

—Ahora duerme —dice Suga usando su hombro de almohada.

—Elsa a tu lado da calor —contesta Daichi, metiendo las manos debajo de la camiseta desteñida que le ha prestado para que use de pijama, más rosa que roja.

—Pues vete a buscarla a Rivendell.

* * *

Palabras extrañas:

*Heráldico: se hace uso para hacer referencias a colores metalizados.

*Azul real: lo pongo porque así me salía el nombre en concreto en internet y quizás se prestaba confusión.

*Haribos: una empresa de ositos de gominolas.

¿Una review por esos guantes hechos a mano?


End file.
